Diskussion:Mek
Da es noch ziemlich viele "weiße" Seiten gibt und ich noch ein paar potenzielle Quellen überprüfen möchte, schlage ich vor, mit der Veröffentlichung des Falls noch bis zum 1.10. zu warten. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 04:40, 23. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Finde ich super, wenn sich noch weitere Quellen ergeben. Ein Teil der weißen Flecke finden sich hier wieder: https://edoc.ub.uni-muenchen.de/5399/1/Welt_Tobias.pdf Leider ist diese Dissertation später erschienen, aber dennoch Bestandteil der gesamten "Arbeit". Ferner gibt es einige nicht oder an falscher Stelle zitierte "Selbstplagiate" von Publikationen. MekHunter (Diskussion) 06:14, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Da Welt in seinem Lebenslauf "März 2003-2004 Promotionsstudent an der Ludwig Maximilians-Universität München" angibt, könnte Mek im Prinzip auch aus einer Frühfassung von Welt abgeschrieben haben. Vermutlich wird sich das aber nicht beweisen lassen. Insofern bietet es sich an, diese Übereinstimmungen auch zu dokumentieren, aber unter "KeineWertung" zu kategorisieren. :"Selbstplagiate" könnten auch dokumentiert und unter "KeineWertung" kategorisiert werden, wenn Mek nicht der Alleinautor ist, da dann unklar ist, ob die entspr. Übernahmen auf seinem eigenen Beitrag oder dem seiner Mitautoren beruhen. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 08:44, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Den Vorschlag hatte ich beim Chatten schon mal gemacht. Es wurde die Meinung verteten, dass dies eher verwirrend sei. MekHunter (Diskussion) 08:59, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::So ist es. Wenn man sich schon die Arbeit macht, die beträchtlichen Übereinstimmungen zwischen Mek und der nachfolgenden Dissertation zu fragmentieren, wäre es sinnvoller, dafür eine Dokumentation der Dissertation anzulegen. Auf die kann man natürlich auch von der Mek-Dokumentation verlinken. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 09:24, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Weitere deutschsprachige Quellen? Spekulation am Rande: Bei Holsboer 1999 zeigte sich ja auch, dass Mek zwar englischsprachige Texte (von Holsboer) referenziert, dann aber tatsächlich aus dieser deutschen Quelle übernommen hat. Vielleicht war das nicht nur dort so und gibt es weitere dt. Texte, die als unausgewiesene Vorlagen dienten? (Dafür spräche jetzt immerhin auch Weber 1999). btw: Es wäre gut, wenn man bei der Titelaufnahme auch noch angeben könnte, wer bei dieser Arbeit als Gutachter fungierte - aus der Arbeit selbst geht das nicht klar hervor. Vielleicht gibt es gedruckte oder online verfügbare Forschungsberichte der LMU bzw. des MPI, in denen sich entspr. Informationen finden lassen? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 11:52, 25. Sep. 2017 (UTC) -- 11:55, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Da die jüngsten Funde die Nutzung weiterer deutschsprachiger Quellen selbst für kurze Übernahmen bestätigen: Vielleicht ließen sich durch eine gezielte bibliogr. Suche nach themennahen - und eben nur dt. - Texten weitere Quellen ermitteln? Wenn man etwa in der Danksagung liest: "Herrn Prof. Dr. H.J. Möller gilt mein Dank für die Hilfestellung bei der Planung dieser Arbeit ...", könnte man sich fragen, ob diese Hilfestellung evtl. auch den Hinweis auf bestimmte eigene (dt.) Publikationen (DNB) eingeschlossen hat ... -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:04, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Interessante pot. Quellen Mek nennt in seiner Danksagung Engelmann, der sein "kritisch-wissenschaftliches Denken nachhaltig und wohlmeinend förderte". Dieser hat 2000 über Emotionalverhalten und Stressverarbeitungsstrategien bei Ratten habilitiert. Hat jemand Zugriff auf diese Arbeit? Auch dessen Diss. (1992) handelt von Lernen und Gedächtnis bei Ratten; das Habil.-Thema scheint aber etwas näher zu liegen. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 19:21, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Bestandshinweis: Die Habil ist verfügbar in DB Frankfurt und DB Leipzig sowie mind. in den UBen Göttingen, Hamburg, Leipzig, Regensburg und Stuttgart. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 19:24, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Foto-Kopie liegt nun vor, dank Sleepy. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 16:17, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::: Ist ein Treffer! Thx an Sleepy. Allerdings bräuchten wir zum Fragmentieren noch das Lit.verz. Falls ohne großen Aufwand machbar, wäre auch ein besser lesbarer Scan des Textes von Abb. 36 (S. 124 des PDF, also zwei Seiten vor S. 124 der Habil.) nicht schlecht. Da die Habil. von Engelmann ein Treffer ist, bin ich dafür, sicherheitshalber auch dessen Diss. mit zu überprüfen, die auch eine thematische Nähe aufweist – bei Mek ist z.B. oft von Vasopressin die Rede, und er verwendet ebenfalls die Mikrodialyse-Technik. (Die Diss. gibt es auch an der HU ...) -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 19:03, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Möglicherweise weitere Quellen, zu denen ich keinen Zugang habe: Auswirkungen von chronisch psychosozialem Stress auf kognitive Fähigkeiten von Tupaias (Tupaia belangeri) / Frauke Ohl (Diss. 1999) von seiner ehemaligen Arbeitsgruppenleiterin Frauke Ohl und Stimuli and dynamics of vasopressin and oxytocin release within the rat brain : a microperfusion study / eingereicht von Inga Neumann, geb. Nebe (Diss. 1991) von Inga Neumann, Frau von Rainer Landgraf - ebenfalls ehemaliger AG-Leiter von Mek. Bei Frau Neumann gibt es noch die Habil'' "Characterisation, pharmacological manipulation and physiological relevance of neuropeptide release within the rat brain” (1996)'' an der LMU, leider nicht in der Bibliothek verfügbar. MekHunter (Diskussion) 06:54, 30. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::: das sollte sich machen lassen. hoffe: morgen. --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 19:34, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe hier https://edoc.ub.uni-muenchen.de/1156/1/droste_susanne.pdf Teile des Punktes 2.13 Glukokotikoid- und Minaralokortikoid-Rezeptormessung ''gefunden. Das Fragment ist in der Quelle weit verteilt. Wollen wir die Quelle aufnehmen? MekHunter (Diskussion) 16:55, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Löschen kann man die Quelle später immer noch, die Übernahme sollte sich nur halbwegs überzeugend darstellen lassen. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 20:20, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::: engelmann 1999 litvz jetzt verfügbar. tut mir leid wegen der schlechten qualität. es ist halt immer ein kompromiß mit der drohenden zerstörung des originals. --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 13:52, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Alle angelegten Plag.fragmente sind jetzt gesichtet. Daher: Sind in nächster Zeit noch weitere Vergleiche mit neuen Quellen zu erwarten (bzw. ist insbesondere absehbar, ob mit Ohl (1999) in nächster Zeit noch verglichen werden kann) - oder 'war es das jetzt erst mal'? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 15:00, 5. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ohl (1999) wird vorauss. am Sa. zur Verf. stehen. 2A03:B0C0:2:D0:0:0:2D0:6001 17:09, 5. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Ist leider keine Plagiatsquelle. 2A03:B0C0:2:D0:0:0:2D0:6001 18:51, 6. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Ist evtl. bekannt, wie der Titel der Diss. von Nicola Toschi lautet? -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 11:12, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Die Prom. muss nach 1996 und vor 2003 erfolgt sein. cv: http://biomedicinaeprevenzione.uniroma2.it/toschi-en.html, Publ.liste: https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Nicola_Toschi/publications/8 (frühester Eintrag von Jan 2000; allerdings sämtlich engl. Texte - passt insofern nicht zur bisher festgestellten Mek-Präferenz für Übernahmen aus dt.sprachigen ...) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 12:54, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ---- Jahresberichte des betr. MPI gibt es (seit 1971): http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=12985686X sowie eine weitere Zusammenstellung (seit 1966 bis ?): http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=168656612. Evtl. auch interessant/informativ: von Mek gibt es für 2003 auch noch einen [http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=488874637 ''Schlussbericht für den Zeitraum 01.01.2003 - 31.12.2003] (7 Bl.) über das Projekt, in dessen Rahmen wohl auch seine Arbeit entstanden ist. Sucht man im Katalog der LMU für den Zeitraum 1995-2003 und mit den Stichworten "Pharmakotherapie" bzw. "transkranielle Magnetstimulation" sowie psychiatrischen Bezügen, gibt es Hinweise auf deutschsprachige Publikationen wie etwa https://opac.ub.uni-muenchen.de/TouchPoint/perma.do?q=+0%3D%222181832%22+IN+%5B2%5D&v=sunrise&l=de, https://opac.ub.uni-muenchen.de/TouchPoint/perma.do?q=+0%3D%221652556%22+IN+%5B2%5D&v=sunrise&l=de, https://opac.ub.uni-muenchen.de/TouchPoint/perma.do?q=+0%3D%221770936%22+IN+%5B2%5D&v=sunrise&l=de, https://opac.ub.uni-muenchen.de/TouchPoint/perma.do?q=+0%3D%222246117%22+IN+%5B2%5D&v=sunrise&l=de, https://opac.ub.uni-muenchen.de/TouchPoint/perma.do?q=+0%3D%222426263%22+IN+%5B2%5D&v=sunrise&l=de, https://opac.ub.uni-muenchen.de/TouchPoint/perma.do?q=+0%3D%222766188%22+IN+%5B2%5D&v=sunrise&l=de (nur auf MF vorliegende Arbeiten weggelassen). Nach den bisher dokumentierten Funden erscheint es jedenfalls nicht abwegig, dass es für die Arbeit auch noch weitere Quellen gab ... -- Schumann (Diskussion) 19:44, 13. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Teile des Anfangs der Arbeit scheinen mit Ausführungen aus Kap. 19 des Handbuchs der Psychopharmakotherapie übereinzustimmen. Die 1. Aufl. ist allerdings erst 2008 erschienen und das Kap. wurde von Mek und Landgraf verfasst. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 20:55, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, das war mir schon bekannt. Desweiteren verwendet er Teile des Textes im Therapielexikon Endokrinologie und Stoffwechselkrankheiten (G.K. Stalla) wieder. Ich habe die Dissertation Engelmann und Ohl nun mal bestellt, für alle Fälle. MekHunter (Diskussion) 22:21, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Die Diss. von Ohl liegt bereits vor, ist aber negativ (siehe oben). -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 05:48, 29. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe mir vorhin die Mühe gemacht und die Aktualität der Literatur ab Seite 85 bis 105 überprüft. Wie bei Schindele ist hier keine Publikation neuer als 2002. Vielleicht sollte man das auch mit in die Befunde mit aufnehmen? Wäre Mek der Urheber, so hätte er doch vermutlich die Literatur aktualisiert. MekHunter (Diskussion) 22:35, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ergänzt. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 04:23, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Engelmann (1992) war leider negativ; ebenso https://edoc.ub.uni-muenchen.de/113/1/Wigger_Alexandra.pdf. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 12:53, 12. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Damit (bzw. nach erfolgter Sichtung oder Umkat. des Anstandsstücks) dürfte Mek also wohl 'durch' (und nach Abb.-upd. nicht mit weiteren Ergänzungen zu rechnen) sein? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:26, 12. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Von meiner Seite aus kommt jetzt nichts mehr. Etwas unschön, dass die Presse noch nicht berichtet hat ... -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 14:36, 12. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ich konnte auch nichts meh finden. MekHunter (Diskussion) 18:54, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Blog-Eintrag von Wiarda von gestern: https://www.jmwiarda.de/2017/11/15/bis-fertig-geprüft-ist/ :::::Sollte vielleicht in den PRessespiegel. MekHunter (Diskussion) 18:54, 16. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ergänzt. Laut Pressespiegel-Policy werden Blogs zwar nicht bzw. nur in seltenen Ausnahmefällen aufgenommen, aber da der Autor für bekannte Medien schreibt (und nicht zuletzt auch promoviert ist), halte ich eine Ausnahme in diesem Fall für gerechtfertigt. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 10:29, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC)